gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Brittany-Santana Relationship
The Brittany-Santana relationship, also known as Brittana or Santittany, is the romantic relationship and friendship between Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez. They were considered just best friends until the episode Sectionals when Brittany says they slept together. There remained some ambiguity in this matter until Duets when they were shown in bed together making out (after "all that scissoring," though Santana claimed it was only because Puck was in juvie); however, in the episode Sexy, Santana and Brittany admit to each other that they love each other as more than just best friends. Overview They have had a sexual relationship and have an intimate friendship. They were in the Celibacy Club and Glee club (and formerly the Cheerios) together. During the school day, they are constantly together and they sit together during Glee Club meetings. While Brittany often makes unintelligent remarks, Santana rarely comments negatively but frequently gives her questioning looks. In one instance, Santana helps Brittany when she doesn't know her right from her left. In another, Santana says "leave Brittany alone" when Kurt tries to blame Brittany when Mr. Schue says no to performing a number by Britney Spears. While Santana is often tough in her relationships with other people, she shows a softer side to her personality when with Brittany. The two are often seen intimately cuddling, holding hands and walking with their pinky fingers locked. When Brittany finally confronts Santana about their relationship, they end up confessing their love to one another, but don't end up dating because Brittany stated that it would be wrong to break up with Artie because she loves him too. Season 1 The Rhodes Not Taken At the beginning of the episode, Quinn runs out of the room to go throw up from morning sickness, and Kurt then says, "Can we please talk about the giant elephant in the room?" to which Santana retorts, "Your sexuality?" and then she furtively glances over at Brittany on the other side of the room. While in the chorus room Brittany is giving Santana a shoulder massage when they learn that Quinn is pregnant. Throwdown While in the chorus room Brittany and Santana hug before Santana leaves the room with the rest of "Sue's Kids". Ballad They are very excited to be paired up for the ballad assignment. Sectionals While walking and talking together on a phone call with several other members of the glee club, Brittany mentions that if sex were dating, she and Santana would be dating. This confession is followed by awkward silence and seemingly ignored. Hell-O They are seen walking and linking pinkies several times throughout the episode. During their date with Finn, Santana says that she and Brittany will make out while he watches. Home They link pinkies when leaving the choir room after Will tells the club that he'll find the club an alternate practice location (since Sue is blackmailing Figgins to let the Cheerios have exclusive use of the auditorium). They hold hands while skating at April's rink, and when Kurt is singing A House Is Not a Home, Brittany and Santana link pinkies again and Santana leans her head on Brittany's shoulder. Funk They link pinkies again when they are given their "Funk" assignment. In the background during Sue's interview after winning the cheerleading Nationals competition with the Cheerios, Santana jumps into Brittany's arms and wraps her legs around her. Journey When Puck and Mr. Schuester sing Over the Rainbow in the choir room, Brittany and Santana link pinkies and laugh together. Brittany lays her head down on Santana's shoulder as Mr. Schuester sings the final words of the song. Season 2 Audition When Rachel sings What I Did for Love, the two are briefly seen sitting together in the background; Santana has her legs draped over Brittany's lap, and Brittany is running her hands over Santana's legs and Santana is rubbing Brittany's back. Britney/Brittany When Brittany explains her reasons for not wanting to do Britney Spears, the club protests but Santana snaps at them and tells them to leave Brittany alone. Brittany then thanks Santana for understanding and Santana strokes her back. Later, they perform a sexually-charged rendition of Me Against The Music during an anesthesia-induced dream sequence in which they are both having the same fantasy, at the dentist. Grilled Cheesus When Brittany and Santana meet with Coach Sylvester, Brittany tells her that she made a card saying that "heart attacks are just from loving too much" and Santana gives Brittany a sweet smile. Duets They are seen making out on Brittany's bed, and Santana mentions them scissoring. When Brittany suggests that they should do a duet by Melissa Etheridge together, Santana refuses, saying that she isn't in love with Brittany, and she made out with Brittany only because Puck isn't around. This hurts Brittany, who then starts dating Artie to get a duet partner and to make Santana (and, in Artie's case, Tina) jealous. When Brittany is pushing Artie in the hallway, she points at her breasts, making it clear to Santana that Brittany is now off-limits; Santana seems jealous and genuinely hurt. Later on, Brittany looks at Santana and says, "I'm mad at you, but you're still so hot." Santana decides to duet with Mercedes, and it seems they have grown closer through it. Brittany proceeds to take Artie's virginity. Though Santana has told Brittany that she is not in love with her, she seems to contradict this when, out of jealousy, she tells Artie that sleeping with him didn't mean anything to Brittany and she only used him for his voice to win the dinner at BreadstiX. He is hurt and breaks up with Brittany, leaving her depressed. Rocky Horror Glee Show They dance together during Carl's audition Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. They giggle together and mock Will and Emma during Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me when they are spying on them, later running down the hallways with pinkies linked, spinning each other. At one point, Brittany slaps Santana's butt. According to Will Santana once 'pantsed' Brittany during a Cheerios celebration. Never Been Kissed After Puck and Artie sing One Love (People Get Ready), Santana and Brittany can be seen on the stairs either tasting each other's gum (or candy) or switching gum with each other. Special Education At Sectionals, Santana performs Valerie and at the beginning of the song Brittany slaps Santana's butt twice. Silly Love Songs After the Glee club gangs up on Santana and tells her how they feel about her (ending with Rachel telling her the only job she'll get is working on a pole) and Santana leaves, Brittany comforts her in the hallway. Also, during Rachel's performance of Firework, Brittany and Santana periodically look at each other. At the end of the number, Brittany takes Santana's hand and leads her down and dances with her with the rest of New Directions. Comeback When Sam is singing Baby by Justin Bieber, Brittany reaches back and holds Santana's hand. Blame it on the Alcohol Santana does body shots off of Brittany's abs. Also after the group's performance of [[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|''Blame it (On the Alcohol)]] Santana seems perfectly fine. Santana starts crying becasue she is a "weepy, emotional drunk" and has been drinking bloody mary's to alleviate her hangover. Brittany comforts her. When Brittany kisses Sam during a game of spin the bottle, Santana's reaction can be seen as jealousy, though it could be for Sam, whom was her boyfriend at the time. Sexy Santana asks Brittany if she wants to watch some Sweet Valley High and "get their cuddle on," though Brittany declines because she mistakenly believes she is pregnant. Later, Brittany and Santana talk in Santana's bedroom. Santana ties up Brittany's hair, applies lip gloss and fixes her bed covers, insinuating that they had previously just been intimate. Brittany is confused about their relationship and says they should talk to an adult. They talk to Holly Holliday, who asks if either of them thinks they're a lesbian. Brittany says she doesn't know, but Santana admits to being attracted to both girls and guys. Then Holly suggests they sing about it. They sing ''Landslide by Fleetwood Mac, with Holly on lead vocals and guitar. Through the entire song Brittany and Santana are looking at each other, and Santana looks like she's going to cry, which she does at the end. Brittany then asks Santana, "Is that really how you feel?" Santana says yes and they hug. At the end of the episode Santana talks to Brittany and says, "What I’ve realized, is why I’m such a bitch all the time. I’m a bitch because I’m angry. I’m angry because I have all of these feelings. Feelings for you, that I’m afraid of dealing with because I’m afraid of dealing with the consequences. I want to be with you, but I’m afraid of the talks and the looks. I’m so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back, still I have to accept that I love you. I love you and I don’t want to be with Sam or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." Brittany then says she loves her, but that she loves Artie too, and doesn't want to hurt him by breaking up with him. She tells Santana that if she and Artie were to ever break up, and she's lucky enough that Santana is still single, she'd be all hers and proudly so. Later on, when Brittany, Santana, and Artie are at a Celibacy Club meeting, Santana just watches sadly as Brittany and Artie share smiles at the mention of love. Original Song Brittany confronts Santana at their lockers, asking if she did something wrong and saying that she misses Santana and how close they were. Santana tells Brittany that since Brittany "blew her off", it is Brittany's loss and instead, she'll be writing a heterosexual song for Sam. After a pause, Brittany is still looking at Santana to which Santana says, "Can you stop staring at me? I can't remember my locker combo." When Sue refers to them as "Tweedledumb and Tweedlefakeboobs", Brittany is the one to stand up for both of them. When getting up in front of the Glee club and saying that she wrote a song for Sam, it seems like Santana directs it towards Brittany. During Get It Right Santana and Brittany dance next to each other as a part of the choreography. Born This Way Santana makes plans to become Prom Queen so that Brittany will dump Artie and be with her. She stares longingly at Brittany several times throughout the episode. When Karofsky and Santana announce their "love" for each other in front of the Glee Club, Brittany looks upset. Later on, Brittany prints out a "Lebanese" T-shirt, which was supposed to read "Lesbian" for Santana. Brittany tells Santana that she was proud of her for expressing her love for Brittany before. Santana then rejects the t-shirt, making Brittany upset. When Brittany asks why Santana is hiding her true feelings when she's "the most awesomest girl at the school", Santana mentions that she is dating Karofsky now, which Brittany finds "gross". Santana tells Brittany that she does not have control over who she dates anymore because Santana admitted to loving Brittany, but Brittany did not say that she loved Santana back. Brittany responds with "I do love you. Clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you'd put this shirt on and you would dance with me." Brittany then walks away, leaving Santana looking guilty as she holds Brittany's "Lebanese" t-shirt. When Santana does not show up for the Born This Way performance, Sam says "she's probably making out with Karofsky", which upsets Brittany. During the performance, Santana watches in the audience, wearing the Lebanese t-shirt. Rumours Brittany calls out Santana in her internet talk-show Fondue For Two, stating that she "plays for the other team", an expression typically used to mean that someone is gay. The next day, ''The Muckraker'' writes about a "Prom Queen candidate who spends most of her time in the closet", which everyone recognizes as Santana. She confronts Brittany, who says that what she meant is that she used to be on the Cheerios, to which Santana retorts that she could have put it differently. Meanwhile, Artie begins to have doubts about nature of Brittany's relationship with Santana and demands the truth from his girlfriend, quickly accusing Santana of manipulating her. Brittany denies this saying, "No, everybody think she's a bad person but she's not," resulting in Artie asking Brittany, "God, Brittany, why are you so stupid?" This hurts Brittany and she goes to Santana for comfort. Later, Santana leads her to the music room "to express her feelings for Brittany in private", referring to Brad as "furniture", and following the week's assignment, sings Songbird, being very emotional through the whole song. Brittany then asks Santana if it would make it easier for her if she "came out" first and invites her to be her guest on "Fondue For Two", where Brittany would ask her to the prom, support her campaign for the prom queen and all that Santana needs to do is to say yes. Santana accepts, but an hour before the show she texts Brittany simply saying "I can't". Later, while being interviewed by Jacob who is questioning her relationship with Dave, Santana appears insecure, and while looking at Brittany (who's listening to their conversation) says they're going strong and are "soulmates". Brittany is disappointed because Santana refuses to express her feelings in public. Prom Queen Brittany and Santana go with Kurt, Tina, and Lauren to pick out prom dresses, and Brittany smiles at Santana when she comes out with her dress on. When Santana loses Prom Queen Brittany follows a devastated Santana to an empty room to comfort her, where Santana expresses worry that people didn't vote for her because they have figured out she is a lesbian, and laments that she didn't get to have just one night to be Prom Queen when she is going to be an outsider for the rest of her life. Brittany cheers her up by telling her that she should just be herself and that Brittany voted for her and believes in her. They share a moment and then Brittany encourages Santana to go back out and support Kurt. New York When Brittany was singing My Cup, Santana was the only one smiling and giggling while she was singing. Both Brittany and Santana are seen by the bathroom when only Santana wants to repencil her eyebrows. Santana and Quinn get into a small argument (while Brittany stands by, shocked), which turns into Quinn asking why they, the three popular girls don't have someone to love them. During this, Santana and Brittany exchange a few guilty looks. Brittany and Santana then try to comfort Quinn; Santana says "I think I know how to make you feel better." Quinn replies with a 'I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that," suggesting that she thought Santana meant a threesome with Brittany. Brittany and Santana talk by their lockers when they get back from Nationals. Santana asks Brittany why she isn't mad that they didn't win. Brittany says that for her, the year was about acceptance. To Brittany, Glee Club is like family that accepts you for who you are. They may all fight, but they all love each other. When Santana asks Brittany about the future of their relationship, Brittany says: "I love you, Santana. I love you more more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. And because of that, I think anything is possible." Santana and Brittany then hug and Santana declares that Brittany is her best friend. Brittany replies "yeah me too", though Santana still looks dejected. They link pinkies as Santana asks, "When did you get so smart?" Trivia * They are considered the glee club's best female dancers. * In an E! Entertainment interview, when asked who her character Santana's soulmate is, Naya Rivera replied "I think that Brittany is her soulmate. I think that they should end up together... They're in love." *In an E! Online Spoiler Chat article, Kristin Dos Santos asked Heather Morris on the status and probability of Santittany re-emerging in the next half of Season 2, to which she replied, "Oh God…not that I know of. But I hope so. I miss Santana! We have such good stuff. It's not that I don't love mine and Artie's relationship but…" *They are often seen locking pinkies in the hallways and the choir room. *They almost always wear their friendship bracelets. *Cheat on their boyfriends with one another, but don't label it as cheating due to the "plumbing being different" and "friends talking with their tongues super close". *At Paleyfest 2011, Brad Falchuk confirmed that Santana is a lesbian. *If it were up to Naya she would have Santana get Brittany pregnant and then have their own spin-off show.(Paleyfest 2011) *They have matching backpacks, as seen in Original Song. *They both are in love with one another. *Brittany loves Santana more than she loves anyone else in this world. (New York) *They are the only couple in the show that has been implied to be soulmates. Glee Live 2010-2011 Glee Live 2010: *During prefromance of Like a Prayer, Heather and Naya hold hands. Glee Live 2011: *On July 3rd, in Dublin during the 8pm show, Heather and Naya kissed on stage. Photos See also: Gallery: Brittany and Santana 25195 111110815594125 100000856215600 68778 5801980 n.jpg 830px-Helloiloveu18.jpg 140px-Tumblr l8dz2zJCzX1qcrtzzo1 500.png Brittana 123.jpg Glee-i-say-a-little-prayer.jpg I-Say-A-Little-Prayer-glee-9919342-75-75.jpg New York.jpg Naya-Hemo-brittany-and-santana-22228904-500-666.jpg BQcDAAAAAwoDanBnAAAABC5vdXQKFmVEUFFQOTVsNEJHc3I4MWxWWDJsVWcAAAACaWQKAXgAAAAEc2l6ZQ.jpg 163171 170430203001235 100001027692793 386969 5257671 n.jpg Tumblr lltsi0O04S1qgc19oo1 500.jpg Tumblr llld4yZETa1qbz915o1 500.png Tumblr llen5v1RgQ1qbi5wyo1 400.jpg Tumblr lfuoj27ryW1qgfeg9o1 500.jpg Hhhhhhh.jpg Hiih.jpg Tumblr l4zztxhUSN1qagodko1 500.png True colors.jpg SB-brittany-and-santana-22508842-500-569.png Santitanny-2x22-brittany-and-santana-22363647-500-214.gif Santana-Lopez-glee-22388137-500-600.gif Santana-confesses-her-love-to-Brittany-glee-22104554-500-650.jpg Brittana-brittany-and-santana-22731864-500-650.gif Brittany-and-Santana-brittany-and-santana-14363802-400-226.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-22731867-500-176.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-22731875-500-220.gif Brittana on Rumors.gif Brittana Hug.gif Brittana- you are mybestfriend.jpg Brittana - Hurt Locker Scenes.gif Brittana - Hurt Locker Scenes.gif Brittana Lines - Brittany to Santana.gif Brittana - Brittany lines to Santana perspective.gif Matthew-morrison-glee-bust-a-move.jpg tumblr_lmpoooU3WJ1qzvdldo1_500.gif|HeYa! BP - Rachel, you look terrible, i look awesome.gif BS - After Anestesia Dream.gif tumblr_lkzd49OTyK1qga4qoo1_500.png tumblr_lmpyn7eBgc1qd8c6go1_500.jpg tumblr_lmaq2wKaqj1qfkalo.gif tumblr_lmhdyvb8i81qcon7ao1_500.gif 293466618.jpg 295975732.png tumblr_llyj9k6GZu1qh53qpo1_400.gif tumblr_ln3s9awoO11qgoeako1_500.jpg tumblr_lmu2r7NVTL1qfkalo.gif Brittana Fight.gif Brittana - Light Up the World.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Tumblr ln944ef48a1qlbexzo1 500.gif tumblr_lnuvssvxHT1qk8gn3o1_500.gif Category:Relationships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner